Becoming Reality
by MumsTheWord
Summary: Sequel to Chrissy
1. Chapter 1

Well...decided to write a sequel... be prepared for some twists and turns!! As always, huge thanks to **Jazelle1996** for being the best beta ever!!!! So, uh...lets get this thing started :o)

* * *

"Hello? I know you're there. Where else would you be? Pick up the damn phone." Wilson's voice echoed through the lonely whelm of Dr. Gregory House. 

He didn't feel the need to answer it so he ignored it as he raised the volume of the television to block it out.

But he still heard, "House, if you don't answer, I'm going to send Cameron over."

House panicked and rushed over to the phone. "What?" House snapped.

"Finally. Good, you're alive then," Wilson breathed.

"That's what you bothered me for?" House sneered.

"Basically. Do you need anything?"

"Just for you to stop calling me."

"I'll be over with dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"Because, p, b, and j for a week straight isn't good for your health." House sighed and rolled his eyes at Wilson's response.

"And you care because?"

"Because you just got shot. And I don't think becoming malnourished off beer and peanut butter would be helping you heal. That and Cuddy'll be up my arse."

"Whatever. You need some Curry in your life, you were happier then."

"Huh?" Wilson said confused. House widened his eyes. Had he just referred to something from the hallucination?

"Well, anyway, see you tonight," Wilson said before House hung up on him.

House walked back to the couch and sat down with a grunt of pain. He was

lonely, something he had never really been before. During the past two weeks he spent recuperating in the hospital he had ignored Cameron. It hurt too much to even look at her sometimes, especially after the dream – hallucination – he'd had.

But, at the same time, he wondered: _Did she really have friends with those names?_ Or had his mind just gone into overdrive? _Would we have had a daughter?_ _Named her Chrissy? Would Al…Cameron…have gotten hurt? Would I really react the same way if I had lost both of them? _

House sighed again as his head dropped back against the couch. No matter what he said to anyone about not needing anyone, deep down he really wanted what he had in his hallucination. He needed to hold someone, for someone to want to hold him…for someone to love him. Stacy had limited that possibility, and his attitude didn't help his situation either.

A knock came from the door and House jerked. _Who the hell could that be?_ House got up slowly and limped to the door. He opened the door and froze.

"C-C-Cameron?"

"Hey, Wilson sent me over with lunch," Cameron said as she brushed hair out of her face. House just stared and Cameron began to look around uncomfortably. "Uh...House? Mind if I put this down?" Cameron said as she slightly lifted bag of food.

"Oh…uh…yeah," House mumbled, moving aside so Cameron walked past him into the kitchen.

"I got you a reuben and some soup if you needed something lighter," Cameron said as House walked in behind her and just nodded. "Also some stuff you can just heat up and eat." House nodded again. "So, you should be all set, I'll see you in a couple of days to restock," Cameron said as she walked back toward the door. "See you later, House," she said as she twisted the doorknob.

"Wait…"

Cameron stopped short and looked at House.

"Pardon?" she asked. House's eyes looked everywhere but her and finally settled on the floor.

"Never mind." House said.

"Are you sure?" Cameron said as she stepped back into the apartment.

"Yeah," House mumbled then turned around and started to walk back towards the couch. Cameron grabbed House's elbow to stop him and felt him tense underneath her fingers.

"House, do you want me to stay?" Cameron asked softly as she stared into his eyes. She saw a slight nod and released his elbow. "Go sit down. I'll make us something to eat."

Cameron walked away when all of a sudden she found her face in House's chest, his arms around her, and his head buried in her neck.

Cameron stiffened, but slowly put her arms around House.

* * *

Review? Comment? Flame? All is accepted! 

Until next time!  
MumsTheWord aka FLu


	2. Chapter 2

As always thanks to Jazelle1996 for being the best beta ever!  
Thanks for the reviews! Glad you're happy that I started a sequel!

Oh, forgot this last time:  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own House... but the character I make up...THEY'RE MINE I TELL YOU:-)

Chap 2, here we go!!!

* * *

House held her tight, breathing in her smell, taking in her touch. Cameron would never be his, but just this once, he wanted to hold her, for her to be his just for that moment. The sweet peachy smell of her hair, her soft silky skin against his rough skin, her small frame in his arms was something he hadn't expected to feel as good as it did.

"House?" she said, her voice breaking his thoughts. He quickly let go of her and hurried over to the couch without saying a word. _What the hell was that?_ Cameron thought as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. _Those gunshots must have gone to his head_. Cameron cringed as she thought about what she said when she asked him if he wanted her to stay. She shook her head and started making lunch.

House sat on the couch with his eyes wide pen. _He just hugged Cameron. He had hugged the naïve little teddy bear. What the hell was wrong with him?_ He was acting ridiculous all because of a hallucination. He didn't love Cameron, he didn't even like her. This **HAD** to stop.

_**M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D. M.D.**_

Cameron sighed and started to shove a forkful of salad in her mouth. She felt a hand touch her back and jumped, sending the salad flying into the air. As she wiped her mouth, she angrily turned around where she saw Wilson with a smirk on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Wilson, trying not to laugh. Cameron fixed him with a stare then turned back to her salad. Wilson let out a small chuckle then placed his tray on the table and sat down. "How come you're eating lunch in the hospital? Don't you have lunch with House at his apartment? You've been doing that for a few weeks now."

"There's no point." Cameron said as she picked a green leaf off her shirt.

"No point?"

"Yeah, he just takes what I make then goes to the bedroom."

"His bedroom?"

"Are you going to keep repeating everything I say?" Cameron asked.

"What? Repeating you?" Wilson slapped a hand over his mouth as Cameron rolled her eyes. Wilson took a bite of his sandwich. "Why would he do that? Did something happen?" Cameron's fork froze in front of her mouth.

"Nothing. Why would you think that?" Cameron answered, hoping it didn't come out as rushed as it had felt.

"What happened?" Wilson said again as he leaned in with wide, curious eyes and placed his sandwich back down on the plate. Cameron sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"He hugged me." Wilson's eyebrows rose.

"He…hugged you?"

"Who hugged who? Cuddy said, placing her tray next to Wilson's. Cameron put her head in her hands. _Just great._

"Apparently…House hugged…her." Wilson said as Cuddy burst out laughing.

"House? Hug someone? He didn't even hug the little girl who had cancer back when she left the hospital, let alone would he EVER initiate a hug." Cameron began to blush and Cuddy's smile dropped.

"He really hugged you?" Cuddy asked stunned. "Why?"

"Now THAT is the question," Wilson said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Well, he did just get shot," Cuddy stated before she put some salad in her mouth. "That's a pretty traumatic experience. Could cause…hugging…"

"So, you're saying he lost it and hugged Cameron?" Wilson said then sipped his soda. "I could see that. I could definitely see that."

"Well, it is Cameron. Who else better to hug? He always talks about how she's a just a soft little teddy bear." Cuddy said as she took another forkful of salad.

"Exactly. It's Cameron. Why would House hug her? She'd get all worried and caring and he would start freaking out." Cameron cleared her throat loudly and glared at both of them.

"I'm sitting right here as I'm sure you noticed." Wilson and Cuddy blushed, both shoving food in their mouths.

"Sorry." Mumbled Cuddy.

"No offense," Wilson mumbled. He swallowed and continued to speak. "Well, he comes back next week."

"So does the new immunologist," Cuddy said as she took another forkful.

"New immunologist?" asked Wilson and Cameron at the same time in surprise. Cuddy stared at Wilson.

"How could you not know? You're a board member," Cuddy said. Wilson blushed and continued eating. "Anyway, House probably took to much vicodin, and he has been alone the whole month."

"I guess," Cameron responded feeling herself become a tad bit depressed.

* * *

Comments? Reviews? Flames? Leave 'em!

MumsTheWord aka FLu


	3. Chapter 3

Found this lying around in my computer...  
Should I continue?

* * *

House walked into the hospital making a beeline for the elevator. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone, although, he was pretty sure no one wanted to see or talk to him either. He pushed the button for the elevator and bounced his cane against the ground as if it would make the elevator speed up.

"Doctor House." Came a voice from his left. House squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance and turned his head toward the voice.

"Doctor Cameron." He breathed heavily. Cameron simply nodded her head and walked onto the now open elevator. House raised an eyebrow and followed. "What? No welcome back from the female duckling?"

"I saw you two weeks ago. And honestly, with you not around it was much nicer; I could finish all the charting without someone throwing a ball against the glass. Also, last time I checked, I was considered a bear." Cameron replied pushing the floor button. House grabbed his chest feigning hurt.

"Oh, surely woman you jest! Both you and I know that the constant thumping helped your work." House spoke with a fake English accent. Cameron rolled her eyes and stepped off the elevator.

"We have a new case." She sighed and walked toward the conference room.

"Again!" House yelped. "You're not asking questions! You've been possessed! What if I'm not up for it?" Cameron kept walking.

"You, not up for a case? That'll happen when Chase stops flicking his hair every time he's talking to a nurse." Cameron pushed the conference room door open leaving House in the hallway. House smirked and charged into the conference room.

"Alright kiddies, what do we got?" House said throwing his bag next to the white board. He grabbed a marker and spun around facing his ducklings. Well, his ducklings plus one. "Who the hell are you?" House said staring at the extra person.

Glancing up from the file that had been thrown onto the table, " Aimee Alaie, your new immunologist."

* * *

Continuation of the story is based on the number of reviews. Writing style will change slightly - I'll attribute that to age...XD


End file.
